The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana Adans., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `LtPink Kiebessy II`.
The new Kalanchoe is naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana Adans. cultivar `Kiebessy`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,767. The new Kalanchoe was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of the cultivar Kiebessy. The selection of this plant was based on its lighter pink petal color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at De Lier, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.